Many wireless communication devices are configured to access a network via multiple radio access technologies (RATs). For example, some devices, also known as dual-mode devices, can exchange data over both a wireless local area network (WLAN) and one or more cellular RATs. Such devices can accordingly switch between a WLAN and cellular connection depending on availability of a WLAN connection.
Some dual-mode devices are configured to default to connecting to a WLAN connection when available. In this regard, accessing and sending data over a WLAN is generally free and a WLAN connection often offers higher bandwidth than many cellular RATs. However, a connection quality of a WLAN connection can degrade to the point that it negatively impacts user experience if the device enters an area of relatively weak WLAN coverage. For example, a device can be connected to a WLAN access point in the user's house. The user can then walk outside of his or her house with his device, but can remain within sufficient proximity of the WLAN access point to maintain a connection to the WLAN. However, the connection quality of the WLAN connection can degrade due to increasing distance to the WLAN access point increases and obstructions such as walls being in the signal path. Degradation of the WLAN connection as the user enters a weak area of coverage outside of his or her house can result in an interruption in data transfer over the WLAN connection, which can lead to data stalls that can impact operation of applications exchanging data over the WLAN connection.
Data stalls occurring due to weak WLAN coverage can be extremely frustrating to a device user. However, many devices remain on a WLAN connection until a packet error rate (PER) experienced on the connection exceeds a threshold, which may not occur until a device has been in an area of weak coverage for a relatively substantial amount of time. In this regard, the radio interface of some devices can apply a universal PER threshold and can switch from a WLAN connection to a cellular RAT when the PER on the WLAN connection exceeds the PER. However, application of a universal PER threshold does not provide for a consistently good user experience, as the threshold at which user experience can suffer due to degrading connection quality can vary depending on an activity being performed on the device. For example, a user watching a video may be negatively impacted by a loss of signal quality on a connection more quickly than a user checking email.